1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timing controller and a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices including Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices, Plasma Display Panels (PDP) devices, and Organic Light Emitting Display (OLED) devices in related art have an afterimage phenomenon in which a previous image is shown after an image. The image, which is also referred to as an object in the present specification, is displayed on a screen. But, an afterimage phenomenon results from a disappearance of the image and causes a degradation of image quality. When a condition of a circuit device (e.g., a transistor or an organic light emitting diode) in a pixel of the display device is degraded, a more critical or persistent afterimage phenomenon may occur.